Hurt
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: E foi com muita surpresa, dor e embaraço, que Lancelot descobriu que ele podia ser egoísta também.


Sim, eu vi a quarta temporada. E não, nessa fic Lance não morreu. Pois é. Erros mea maxima culpa

* * *

**Hurt**

Os olhares, a conversarção silenciosa, o jeito que eles se tocavam, tudo entre eles era bastante obvio, desde o começo, e parece que estavam ali, para toda Camelot notar.

Mas Merlin e Arthur não estavam... juntos. Ainda sim, eles estão longe de se distanciarem. E isso intriga e confunde Lancelot. Algo neles, no relacionamento deles, faz ele observar, beber da interação entre Mestre e Servo.

Não há palavras para descreve-los, eles apenas _são. _Nada parece impedi-los disso, mesmo que os olhares os perseguem como uma águia persegue uma presa.

Eles são como um segredo que todos sabem: mais do que amigos, mas não exatamente amantes – o que eles são? Ninguém nunca perguntou e muito menos alguém já respondeu. E talvez Lancelot deveria deixar de se importar e se fazer de cego como o resto da corte.

Mas quanto mais Lancelot observa e descobre, sabe que não conseguiria deixar issso para lá.

Arthur não era casado com Merlin. Arthur era casado com Gwen, a única mulher que o cavaleiro já amou e sempre amaria. E o Rei parecia não entender o significado do sacrifício que Lancelot havia feito – por Arthur e Gwen, por Camelot –, a dor que havia sido ver a mulher que amava nos braços de outro homem. Como havia sido ter que permanecer naquele evento hediondo, ter que desaparecer no meio daquela noite, deixar um pedaço do próprio coração com alguém que nunca te amaria o suficiente.

E não é que Arthur é um homem egoísta, mas ele_ pode_ ser egoísta, ás vezes. Ele brinca de uma maneira muito fácil com o sentimento das duas pessoas que Lancelot mais se importa. Arthur mantém ambos muito perto, incapaz de dar o amor que merecem, dividindo seu amor entre eles e tudo isso era muito, muito egoísta.

E foi com muita surpresa, dor e embaraço, que Lancelot descobriu que ele podia ser egoísta também.

A culpa havia se apoderado do todo o seu ser quando havia buscado Merlin, o tirado do castelo. As sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso, perguntando. Merlin apenas suspirou enquanto caia nos braços xspectantes de Lancelot. E os deuses sabem o quanto o mago estava desesperado por qualquer tipo de amor físico – qualquer tipo de carinho que passase de palavras.

Mas Merlin merecia mais, Lancelot sabia, enquanto beijava o pescoço do mago, as mãos livrando a pele palida de roupas, tentando tocar tudo que alcançassem.

E Lancelot sabia que a parte de seu coração que não estava com Guinevere não era o suficiente para amar Merlin do jeito que ele realmente merecia.

Mas ambos precisavam disso e por apenas um momento aquilo pareceu certo.

Gwen nunca seria de Lancelot e Arthur nunca seria de Merlin. Eles eram Rei e Rainha, se amavam e deveriam permanecer juntos e fortes, pelo reino, como um.

E mesmo que Lancelot nunca saberia como é que seria ver e ouvir Gwen se perder entre prazer e paixão, Lancelot descobriu enquanto levava Merlin ao orgasmo, ouvindo os gemidos dele ficarem cada vez mais altos, que o amigo era, ao menos, satisfátorio.

E seguindo Merlin ao climax, Lancelot conseguiu passar pelo tupor do gozo por tempo o suficiente para perceber que não, o amor da vida dele nunca poderia deitar com si sob as estrelas. Mas a dor que o acometia havia ficado muito menos intensa, muito mais doce ao saber que sim, Arthur, com todo seu poder, nunca faria isso com Merlin também. Nunca veria Merlin tão vuneravél, tremendo de prazer e implorando por mais.

Esse conhecimento, esse pequeno conhecimento, pode até não melhora as coisas e muito menos conserta-lás, mas seria o suficiente para poder passar os dias sem ser tomado pela dor, seria suficiente para satisfazer e preencher certas necessidades.

Por enquanto, pelo visto, aquilo seria o suficiente.

**Fim.**

* * *

Deuses, me sinto tão mau. Mas mereço uma review, não? Pretendo fazer outras histórias com o mesmo tema, mais pelo ponto de vista de Merlin, Gwen e Arthur. Quem sabe?


End file.
